Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered am I
by TooCrazyForThis
Summary: Willow casts a spell that makes all the men in Sunnydale fall in love with her. Even Giles? Even Giles! Argh! :O Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: So this story was in part inspired by the realisation I had while reviewing BBB that on the three occasions (that spring to mind) of love spells being the plot of the episode, women are always the targets of them. I don't ever recall seeing a male act under the influence of a love spell on this show. I really wanted to write a story where Giles is under the influence of a love spell but I can't seem to develop it in a way that I'm satisfied with so instead, I'm rewriting BBB. So it's not my story, I didn't come up with all of the dialogue or action and it pretty much sticks to everything that happened in the episode. Please enjoy and feel free to tell me how terrible it is.**_

"What do you think?" Xander asked, holding up a silver necklace with a heart shaped locket on it.

"Oooh, it's pretty." Replied Willow, taking the locket from him to adore up close. Sat on a bench just outside of Sunnydale High School, she dangled it in her hand towards the light, admiring the way it sparkled. There was a small part of her that was hoping that this locket was for her. As a Valentine's Day gift. Of course, she knew Xander was dating Cordelia, she was just hoping that it wouldn't last and he would fall in love with her. Sure, there was the possibly that she could go out with Oz, a musician she had recently met but Xander and her were already so close. It made sense that they could fall in love, they just knew each other so well.

"But do you think Cordelia would like it?" he asked, breaking her thoughts and reminding her of reality. The boy of her dreams had no interest in her. He was dating the beautiful, popular girl that he and Willow had hated for years. It had been another bonding aid for them and yet here he was, fretting about giving her a gift on a day where people are supposed to be open about their affections. To Willow, it felt like she had been abandoned.

"I'm sure she will. I like it. Not in a girlfriend way, but we're both girls and ... like jewelry. Not that I know Cordelia that well." She was rambling and she knew it.

"Well, I just gotta hope she likes it. Thanks, Will. I tried to ask Buffy about it but she doesn't let up that I'm dating Cordelia." Willow didn't need him to say it but he did and it stung. Ever since she saw them kiss in the library, she'd been hurting. And after she had made her feelings clear about the subject, he was still talking to her about it, as if things were okay between them when she said specifically that they weren't. It was bad enough seeing Xander with another girl but now he was asking for her advise about maintaining the relationship? After being told that she had feelings for him.

"I mean," Xander continued and Willow blinked, realising that she'd been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't heard him go on. "It's not as if my first choice was available."

And now he reminds her that the girl he's currently dating isn't even his first choice. He'd rather someone else, and that someone else happened to be Willow best friend. That was it, she couldn't keep doing this. Couldn't keep pretending that things were okay between them when they weren't. Couldn't keep pretending that she wasn't in love with him when she was. Couldn't keep ignoring the fact that they were perfect for each other.

"Sorry, Xander, I have to get to class. See you later." She said quickly, running into the school and leaving a flummoxed Xander behind her.

After discretely taking a magic book from the library without Giles spotting, Willow found the recipe for a powerful love spell, all the ingredients for she had in her locker. The love spell called for a personal item of the target and Willow settled a upon a ring that Xander wore and left at her house, which she planned to give back to him. Gathering the ingredients, she went to the science lab to begin the incantation.


	2. Chapter 2

The room is dark - expect for the light of one candle. Willow has drawn a big male symbol on the ground in red chalk and is sitting in inside it, holding the aforementioned candle. In front of her is a lab beaker boiling with various herbs inside it. She reads from the spell book she stole from Giles earlier that day.

"Diana, godness of love and the hunt. I pray to thee, Let my cries bind the heart of my beloved. May he neither rest nor sleep until he submits to my will only. Diana! Bring about this love and bless it!"

She drops the ring into the beaker and blows out the candle.

The next day, Willow is walking to class with Buffy. She is in the middle of telling her how her great-grandmother had died and so her dad would be living in their house for a few weeks while her mom was with her family. Buffy would have tagged along but, school, hellmouth. You get the idea.

"That must be cool, though," she Willow, "you get to spend a couple of weeks with your dad."

"Yeah, it kinda is." Buffy replied, a wide smile on her face.

Giles approaches them, looking rather stern. "Buffy, might I have a word with you?" He asks, in a very British manner, Willow notes.

"Have a sentence even." Buffy says, humorously, the presence of her father clearly making her happy.

In typical Giles fashion, it takes a moment to understand, "Hmm, oh good, yes. Well-"

He immediately stops what he is saying as Ms Calendar emerges from her classroom. _This is awkward._ Thought Willow. While she could kinda why Ms Calendar was being phased out by the group, she didn't like it. She loved Ms Calendar and it's not like the events where entirely her fault. But still, peer pressure.

"Rupert." Ms Calendar, says giving a shy smile.

"Ms Calendar." Replies Giles, looking down. _Ouch._

"I-I'm glad we ran into each other, actually. I was hoping we could... Do you have a moment?"

 _What's it gonna be, Giles?_ Both Willow and Buffy listening intently to this dialogue. Even though Willow was on "Team Calendiles", she knew that Buffy wasn't.

"Oh- Well," for a moment, Willow actually thought Giles would take up Ms Calendar's offer but once he looked at Buffy, who was doing her best to look completely indifferent, he finished: "Not just now. I have a matter I must discuss with Buffy."

"Right. Let's go." Buffy said without looking at anyone and walking towards the library. Giles and Ms Calendar looked at each other for a beat. _He wants to something, I knows he does!_ But then he follows Buffy. Ms Calendar watches him before past Willow.

Some time later, Willow sees Xander sitting with Cordelia in the lounge, being quite friendly with each other. Too friendly for Willow's liking. _This is it._ She walked over to him, ready for love. Saunters and preening, she stands in front of them and smiles widely. When she is spotted by the two, Xander, rather "whats-going-on-ing-ly" says, "Hey, Will."

"Hi." She says, her smile increasing and she doesn't acknowledge Cordy. There is an awkward silence so she adds, "Some weather we've been having."

Cordelia, being her usual self is the first to get to the point. "What do you want?" She asks, in a very Cordelia-fashion.

Frowning at the situation, Willow quickly tries to cover her tracks. "Uh, did you, you know, give her the..." She tries to ask, unsure if Xander had given Cordy to necklace yet.

"Oh the necklace?" Xander said, believing that to be why Willow was there. "Yeah I did. She's even wearing it right now." Her gestures to Cordelia's neck where she is indeed wearing the necklace. "Thanks again, Will. It's okay, Willow helped me pick it out." He says the Cordelia.

"Oh! Thanks Willow." She said before turning to Xander and kissing him.

"You're welcome." Willow said timid, although it fell on deaf ears. She walked away, dejectedly. _It didn't work._

The bell rang, meaning it was time for class. Willow had physics first, which wasn't so bad because Oz was her lab partner. She walked into the class and felt a little uneasy as a lot of boys were staring at her. She felt Oz sit down beside her and turned to him, saying: "Do I have something stuck in my teeth?" Exposing her teeth to him and waiting.

Oz laughed. "No, why?"

"Why are all the boys staring at me then?" She looked around the room for a moment before looking back at Oz who was gazing lovingly at her. "Oz?"

"Well, I think it's because you just look so beautiful today. Well, you've always been beautiful because you've always looked that way but I think people are finally starting to notice."

Willow looked at Oz smiled for a moment, before remembering Xander.

"What's wrong?" Ox asked.

"It's just... There's one person that I do want to, as you put it, think I'm beautiful but he doesn't. He doesn't notice me, at all. I tried to get him to notice me just now but his tongue was too busy being swallowed by Cordelia Chase."

"What?" Jonathan interrupted. "What kind of asshole would turn you down to be with that skank?"

"That asshole would be Xander." Willow replied, quite surprised by Jonathan's admission.

Percy approached their table, "Well, it's his loss. Willow, I know we haven't spoken much but I think you're worth so much more than Cordelia Chase. And if you let me, I can prove it to you." He said, leaning over the counter and looking at her seductively.

"Hey, back off!" Jonathan yelled, hitting Percy on the arm. "I was here first."

"Actually, I was." Oz said, angrily.

"Whoa, guys, calm down. You don't have to pretend to like me just to cheer me up."

"Whose pretending?" Another guy said, behind Percy. "Willow, you're the most amazing girl in school. Let me take you out tonight."

"Hey, get in line!" Complained Jonathan.

Finally it dawned on Willow. _The spell. Oh my God._ "Uhm, I have to go, get some air. Don't follow me." She said, leaving the room in a hurry.


	3. Chapter 3

Xander is walking to class when Percy comes up and punches him in the nose. He falls down and screams in pain while the girls around him laugh.

"Argh," he yells clutching his nose. "What did I do?"

"You know what you did. Willow is wounded because of you." Percy spat back before walking away.

"Willow?" Xander said, to no one in particular.

Willow moves down the hall, very uncomfortable. Everyone is staring at her. The boys all gape adoringly and the girls all glare - enraged. As Willow walks, she passes the empty computer science lab and plucks up the courage to go in.

Ms Calendar is sitting at her desk and looks up to see Willow enter. She reacts to her obvious agitation.

"Willow. What is it?" She asks, softly.

"It's me. Throwing myself at your mercy." She replies, shaking. Scared.

"What?" Ms Calendar asks, getting up to lean on the front of her desk, eliminating distance between the two. "Why?"

"I made a mess, Ms Calendar. See, I was hurt I guess. So I borrowed a spell book from Giles. Well, borrowed isn't the right term. Anyway, it was supposed to put the love whammy on Xander but it backfired. And now..." She stopped, finding difficult to say it.

"And now?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest, anticipating Willow's reply.

Willow leaned closer and whispered, "Every guy in Sunnydale has the hots for me."

Jenny stared at Willow for a moment. "Seriously?" Willow nodded.

It was at that moment that Giles walks in. "Jenny, do you have a moment?" He asked, approaching the women. "Oh, hello, Willow." He says, giving her a shy smile. The two women look at each other with careful anticipation.

"Jenny, I'm sorry that I refused to talk to you earlier. I really did have a matter to discuss with..." He stops and staring at Willow for a moment. "I'm sorry, have you done something with your hair, it looks really lovely." He asks her, fixing his glasses and smiling, quite noticeably smitten.

 _Oh this is worse than I thought._ Jenny said to herself, putting a hand over her mouth so as to not reveal how shocked she was. She grabs a grinning Giles and moves him away from Willow, livid and a little jealous.

In a hushed tone, she said "I can't believe that you are foolish enough to do something like this. I mean, Xander for sure but you? Do you have any idea how serious this is? People under the influence of a love spell are deadly. They lose all capacity for reason. And if the whole male population is affected, well, this could get ugly. Willow, you're better that this."

"I know." Willow says, broken."I'm sorry."

"Have you tried reversing the spell?"

"I don't know what wrong went with it in the first place."

"Well you said it was for Xander. How did he behave?"

"The same..."

"Well, that's it. You must have read it wrong. And when you put Xander's personal item in, it must have protected him instead."

"Wow." Said Willow, awestruck. "You really know your stuff."

"You're not talking to an amateur." Jenny said proudly, giving Willow a sly smile.

"Speaking of talking," Giles interrupted, ""Maybe I should talk to Willow alone."

Jenny sighed, frustrated, having completely forgotten that he was there.

"That's okay, Rupert, I need your help to undo a spell. Willow, do you have the book that you used?"

Willow dug into her school, looking for the book. "Yep, it's here." She said, handing her the book.

"Cool, thanks. Why don't you go home and me and Giles will handle this."

"Are you sure?" Willow asked, somewhat disappointed that she wouldn't be able to see her techno-pagan teacher in action.

"Yeah, you've had enough excitement for one day. C'mon, Rupert."

"Yes, magic. Danger." Giles muttered incoherently before Jenny dragged him out of her classroom and the three left.


End file.
